Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 8/7/16 - 8/13/16
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *8/7/16 - 6am - Buckaroo Bugs/Bug Parade/Bugs and Thugs/Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears/Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bully for Bugs/Bunker Hill Bunny/Bushy Hare/Busy Bakers/Bugsy and Mugsy/Cagey Canary/Calling Dr. Porky *8/8/16 - 7:30am - Birdy and the Beast/Birth of a Notion/Blooper Bunny/Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid/Bone for a Bone, A/Mad as a Mars Hare/Martian Through Georgia/Meatless Flyday/Merlin the Magic Mouse/Merry Old Soul *8/9/16 - 7:30am - 14 Carrot Rabbit/8 Ball Bunny/Abominable Snow Rabbit/Ain't She Tweet/All A-Bir-r-r-d/All Fowled Up/Ant Pasted/Baton Bunny/Bedevilled Rabbit/Beep Prepared *8/10/16 - 7:30am - Apes Of Wrath/Baby Buggy Bunny/Back Alley Oproar/Bad Ol' Puddy Tat/Ballot Box Bunny/Barbary Coast Bunny/Baseball Bugs/Beep, Beep/Bell Hoppy/Bewitched Bunny *8/11/16 - 7:30am - Big Snooze/Bill of Hare/Bird In a Bonnet, A/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Birds Anonymous/Birds Of A Father/Blooper Bunny/Bonanza Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Boobs In The Woods *8/12/16 - 7:30am - Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Buccaneer Bunny/Bugs and Thugs/Bugs Bunny Rides Again/Bully for Bugs/Bunker Hill Bunny/Bunny Hugged *8/13/16 - 6am - Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Canary Row/Canned Feud/Captain Hareblower/Carrotblanca/Cat Feud/Cat's A-Weigh/Cat's Paw/Chariots of Fur/Chaser On The Rocks/Claws in the Lease/Clippety Clobbered/Compressed Hare THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *8/7/16 - 2pm - Shelf *8/7/16 - 2:30pm - Point, Laser Point *8/7/16 - 3pm - Muh-Muh-Muh-Murder *8/8/16 - 2pm - You've Got Hate Mail *8/8/16 - 2:30pm - Bobcats on Three! *8/8/16 - 3pm - Itsy Bitsy Gopher *8/8/16 - 3:30pm - Rebel Without a Glove *8/9/16 - 2pm - Semper Lie *8/9/16 - 2:30pm - Father Figures *8/9/16 - 3pm - Customer Service *8/9/16 - 3:30pm - The Stud, The Nerd, The Average Joe, and The Saint *8/10/16 - 2pm - It's A Handbag *8/10/16 - 2:30pm - We're In Big Truffle *8/10/16 - 3pm - Dear John *8/10/16 - 3:30pm - Daffy Duck Esquire *8/11/16 - 2pm - Spread Those Wings and Fly *8/11/16 - 2:30pm - The Black Widow *8/11/16 - 3pm - Mrs. Porkbunny's *8/11/16 - 3:30pm - Gribbler's Quest *8/12/16 - 2pm - Grand Old Duck of York *8/12/16 - 2:30pm - Ridiculous Journey *8/12/16 - 3pm - Shell Game *8/12/16 - 3:30pm - Year of the Duck WABBIT *8/7/16 - 7pm - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *8/7/16 - 7:30pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster *8/8/16 - 7pm - Computer Bugs/Oils Well That Ends Well/Big Troubles/Manner Maid *8/8/16 - 7:30pm - Splashwater Bugs/Fwee Wange Wabbit/Your Bunny or Your Life/Misjudgment Day *8/9/16 - 7pm - Raising Your Spirits/Dust Bugster/Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel *8/9/16 - 7:30pm - Snow Wabbit/Aromatherapest/Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me *8/10/16 - 7pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/Carrot Before the Horse/Trunk with Power *8/10/16 - 7:30pm - Bugsfoot/Grim on Vacation/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy *8/11/16 - 7pm - Big Troubles/Manner Maid/Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boydfriend *8/11/16 - 7:30pm - Hareplane Mode/Bugs of Steel/Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off *8/12/16 - 7pm - Painter Paint Hare/Spy Who Bugged Me/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny *8/12/16 - 7:30pm - Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *8/13/16 - 7pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen *8/13/16 - 7:30pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game Is a Foot/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker